The Nano Incident : A Story of 22XX
by Arby Works
Summary: Chiba Masato is a Reploid with complications beyond his reach. Born a Japanese New Generation Reploid, Chiba Masato is told great things are to come from him. When New Generation Reploid Lumine is discovered Maverick, Japan hits the New Gen's hard...
1. Chapter 1:1: Initiation

****1.1 Initiation****

"..."

My first thoughts, didn't exist. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I just rested on the table. I couldn't feel it, but I knew, I had an arm, and a torso. I didn't move my arm because there was no reason to. The darkness once again took over. Instantly after I closed my eyes, I woke again. I once again just knew I could talk, and I knew I had a completed torso. Without reason to move, I lay there still, blinking every 5 seconds. I heard talk.

"... He seems stabl..." "... est is completed..." "... hut him down again. ..."

Once again, it went dark. The next time I woke up, however... It was different. In my head, a phrase repeated, and I said it out loud.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Three people looked at me with surprise. One ran over and stared down at me. I wondered what I had that drew him to this particular part of me. it was almost if he was gazing into me. "Can you repeat that?" he asked. "What's going on?" I asked again, in the same, robotic tone. "... Aha, it can talk. Not a defined voice for it though." he said, walking over to a computer. "It can also hear my voice. Let's see if it's eyes work." he finished saying. Somebody else walked over this time. Almost instantly, a word popped into my mind when I looked at this person.

"Female." I said. The doctor was a woman, who upon hearing me say "female", smiled brightly. "It's motion sensors work, and it appears to be getting a visual. Let's verify that." she said. She moved back and went to the computer the previous doctor went to. I turned my head to see if I could assist. "Need assistance?" I asked in my monotonic voice.

Their ears perked up as they heard me say that phrase. On the screen they were looking at, was something odd. It was like I was looking out of my eyes twice. I looked slightly to the left to try and outwit the computer screen. It matched me. I looked straight up at the ceiling again.

"Alright, we're going to shut you down for awhile again so we can finish you, alright?" the third doctor said. This time, I said something else.

"Reploid."

The third doctor was a Reploid Scientist with a male build. My eyes were forced closed once again. I woke up. This time, not only did I know, but I could feel a full body on me. My legs and arms were complete, I felt my body was strong, tough, and durable. When I opened my eyes, I felt a sense of freedom. I stared down a hallway, nobody else was there. It was a blank hallway with only white, and was very bright. I wasn't held down this time, and I felt like proceeding down the hallway. It seemed long. I tried to move my foot, and I did. I walked in a straight, neat, profile line down the hallway. I came to the end after a few seconds, and there seemed to be a door. I opened it to have confetti shot on me, and over 10 people shouting "SURPRISE". It was quite an odd first event. I recognized three people there; the scientists responsible for my creation.

"Welcome, you are our first Reploid we've created, and it would of taken longer if it weren't for the technology of New Generation Reploids." the Reploid scientist said. They brought me over to a chair, which looked comfy. I sat down, and I was right. It was very comfy.

"You were originally planned to assist with the Orbital Elevator, Jakob, but a few days ago, the director was kidnapped and there's only guards there and a few Reploids staying there to slowly, but surely, complete the move to the moon. You will instead be assisting the laboratory here and it's doctors, professors, and students." the female doctor said.

I was surprised by most of what she said, but what really surprised me, was when she said I would be assisting Students. "Students?" I asked.

-

I was being driven to a location in Neo Tokyo, Japan. I looked back to see the building I was created in. It was the "Neo Tokyo Institute of Reploid Technology". It was a college where students with the goal to learn about Reploids, how to fix, design, or improve Reploids. Two sections in it; the school side, where classes and dormitories are located. The other side, is the Laboratories. Level 1 for first year students to work on improving and fixing Reploids. Level 2 for Reploid Upgrades designs (examples are: Energy Cores, hydraulics, et cetera) and Level 3 is for Reploid Creation. I was made using classic Reploid knowledge, New Generation Technology, and a design made by my creators, who were new to Reploid Creation. We drove down a long road. I looked down and noticed my body was a silvery, shiny white. I knew, and could feel, that I had hair in my head. It was being held back by a simple helmet. It was designed for Reploids who don't wear helmets, and is for temporary use only. I knew the function of the helmet was to permanently dye my hair a colour.

"Where are we going?" I asked. The driver of the car was the Reploid Scientist, in Passenger was the Female Scientist, next to me was the Male Scientist. I was located behind the Female Scientist.

"We're going to get you a colour scheme for your body; you don't want to look like a bland, white Reploid now do you?" the Driver asked. I hadn't thought about it actually.

"I guess not..." I said, wondering. "I bet you're wondering what you want?" the Female asked. I was wondering, but not my colour scheme. I wondered why I have this "free will", yet I'm automatically assigned to assist doctors and students with work. "... I guess so."

I just found out; I'm a dirty liar.

-

Arriving at another building, I looked outside, and stared at the structure. A sign said "NEO TOKYO OFFICIAL REPLOID ASSOCIATION". "... Looks more like I'm going to get licensed..." I said.

"You are. You get authorized for use in public, authorized for living a normal life, and we register your colour palette in so we can recognize you when you're off in the working world." the Reploid scientist said, getting out of the car. "I was here once myself." he said.

I finally decided to examine my creators. The Reploid was a tall slender Reploid with an odd accent. It was clearly not Japanese, as the other two scientists have had one. He wore no helmet, and had short, blond hair. The Female Scientist wore a lab coat, was only up to my chin, and had long curly black hair. Her voice was calm and also quiet. It was kind of soothing. The Male Scientist rivaled me in height, had a dark, gruff voice, and wore a joggers suit. He actually had a well built body, and has long brown hair hanging to his shoulder.

"... You each have defined personalities." I said. The Male Scientist let out a laugh as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Well, you have a little bit of us in you. you have my build and looks." the Male Scientist said, proceeding up the steps.

"You've got my personality; curious and wide-eyed." the Female Scientist said.

"... And you've got my special design that makes you unique in the eyes of us, the Government, and soon, the whole world." the Reploid said.

I couldn't help but smile. I am a wonderful product in the eyes of my makers. I walked towards the steps, and my first dilemma tackled me with full force...

"... Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 1:2: My Dilemma

****1.2 My Dilemma****

The inside of the building was large, filled with people, and smelled like cheese. I had looked around expecting a cafe or something like that, but a food court with multiple restaurants? A sign that was near the small (and often crammed) entrance to the food court explained why.

****ATTENTION:****  
><strong><strong>The food court is for employees of the<strong>**  
><strong><strong>Neo Tokyo Official Reploid Association<strong>**  
><strong><strong>and Reploids that are being licensed,<strong>**  
><strong><strong>or are renewing a license. Exceptions<strong>**  
><strong><strong>are:<strong>**

****Humans here on Official business.****

****Reploids picking up humans/Reploids from Building.****

****Thank You, and Itadakimasu!****

With multiple stands there, I'd expect more than just "cheese" to be smelled... "After, we can eat, alright NG." the Male Scientist said, walking towards an elevator.

The Female Scientist was carrying four lanyards with cards on them. She tossed one to the Male Scientist who was trying to catch an elevator, she gave one to the Reploid Scientist, she put one on her self, and she gave me one to wear. She wound up putting it around my neck as I stared at the Male Scientist, not moving, and with wide, open eyes.

"NG?" I asked with no other question in my mind. "It's a temporary name. It stands for 'Ninja Gaiden'." he said, laughing.

The Reploid Scientist tapped him across the head, but to the human, it was more like a hard slap."Hey, I was kidding..." the Male Scientist said. I walked forward, and while entering the elevator which just arrived, I was told what it really was. "New Generation..." I said.

It repeated in my mind. Even though I knew multiple Reploids had this title and status, it felt like it was my personal name; it was what defined me and made me unique. I smiled once again. I realized that the elevator had multiple mirrors, and only after, I noticed my smile that I gave three times during the day was a creepy grin that could scare little children. I then practiced for about 10 seconds to get a proper smile. I looked down, and freaked out due to there being no floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUGH!" I said, latching onto the Reploid Scientist.

Good thing to, the Reploid Scientist almost fell over. The human scientists would probably of fallen over. All three laughed at me, and I realized; the floor is made of glass. Thick glass. I stepped down, embarrassed and then I noticed a sticker in the corner. "15 CM thick tempered, shatterproof glass". I felt like an idiot. After awhile, I realized that while all this was happening, the elevator was moving upward. I looked at the control panel to the elevator, where I saw the building had around 50 floors, and around 20 were on floor 3 when we got on. Where were the other two? We reached our destination, which was floor 45. When it opened up, we stepped out into a pretty big room supported with around 20 beams. We walked forward to a desk around 10 feet away from the elevator. All around the room were little fences that came up to my knee. Obviously for lines, but... Where was the line? Nobody was here except a woman at a desk. We approached the desk, and I saw this little doll that had a huge head, tiny body, and looked really cute. I couldn't resist picking it up, where I then tore it to shreds by accident. I stared there, not moving, eyes not blinking, and locked onto the position where the doll should be. The scientists and the woman at the desk burst out laughing.

"I... IT WAS LIKE THAT BEFORE!" I said, panicking.

I realized now what excessive embarrassment was like, and how it can lead to a desire to hit something.

"Hahaha... Don't panic, I've got three more..." the woman said, still chuckling a bit..

She reached into a box behind her and pulled out another one. The scientists have calmed down. "It was too 'Chibi' that you had to tear it apart so you could concentrate?" the Reploid asked.

"Let's just license me!" I said, in a confused tone. "Alright, fine..." the Male Scientist said, handing paperwork to the woman.

She took it and looked over it. She stamped a few sheets and immediately perked up when she looked at one sheet. "New Generation? Nice... Looks like you've got your work cut out for you!" The woman said, filing the paperwork away.

I don't know what she means. I don't want to be a lab assistant.

"Go to floor B-12 and proceed to Silan's office." the woman said. "Alright, thank you." the Male Scientist said.

We returned back into the elevator. I was hesitant, and the doors closed on me. I was rescued by the Reploid Scientist.

-

Sitting in an office, I looked around. There were a few machines. Computers, cameras, and things I didn't recognize.

Another man came in. This one was a Reploid. I recognized it as a mass produced model known as "SILAN"; a Model built for licensing.

"How bad do you feel because of the job you were forced upon when you were created?" I asked him. The scientists and the Silan looked at me with a look of wonder. "... I've never thought about it. I just did it because somebody has to." he said.

Not the answer I wanted to hear. He gave me a gesture that meant "Come here." I stood up and went over to him. He pointed to a stool in front of a large machine on a stand. I did so. The Female Scientist removed the temporary helmet, to reveal brown, wavy hair.

"Smile!" he said. I was caught off guard, and wound up looking totally serious. "C'mon, you have to be more 'Chibi' than that..." he said, smirking.

What?

"Hey, who told you?" I asked.

He said nothing. He ran up to me, where I put my arms up in case he was going to tackle me so I would accept it. He instead pushed me. I expected to fall back, instead, I was sliding towards a computer. The stool had wheels. I slowed down, and stopped right in front of a monitor. The Male Scientist had undone the back of my chest cover, and he pulled a cord from the computer, and stuck it into my back. I felt data being transfered. The monitor sprang to life, and a program booted up. An application was blank, and within seconds, my photo appeared in the "Profile" category. Data such as my model, model #, and so forth. After a few seconds, under the bracket "Reploid License #", a 30 digit number appeared. It was quite long, reading "94967-43562-53245-43555-78434-43215-76742". I guess that states who and what I am. Everything on the application was filled out, except for one bracket.

"Name?" Silan asked. I stared, once again coming off as a dunce. Everybody stared at me, all smirking. I slowly smirked too,

"Chibi".

Everybody smiled, and Silan stepped to the side, pulling a curtain over. in the room was a table, and a computer screen showing different colours. I stood up and approached it.

-

We left the building, me smiling to the world, and sporting an I.D., name, and colour. I was brown, orange, and white. I feel like a truly unique person now. 5 hours ago, I was just a man in a hallway. Now I am a tank, ready to rule the world. I also have a "full stomach", according to the Female Scientist. We stepped into the car, and drove somewhere else. They wouldn't tell me where, but eventually, after a 10 minute drive, we got there.

I found myself and my creators staring at a building. Something about the building reached out and snagged me, and was trying to drag me in. The large size, and cool design of it... The fact that it was made this year fueled that flame. I resisted until I was given the "go ahead" by one of the Scientists. They said "Good bye." and gave me a bag, containing a phone, my I.D., and a small box containing a key to a room, money, and an address. After, all three nodded their heads. I walked into a building that would change my life, even if it started hours ago. I walked into a building that had a job I would accept.

I walked into the Far South Maverick Hunter Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 1:3: Aki Hikari

****1.3 "Aki Hikari"****  
><strong><strong><br>****  
>I walked in through the big doors. Before I realized those were pillars holding up the roof in front of the doors. The doors, were quite small.<p>

I proceeded through them, and found myself in a waiting room. Three sections, each with three counters for reception. One I didn't want to go to, which was a Civilian section; checking up on things, the next section is for people who are here for reasons Civilians don't need to hear, and the last one was for "Maverick Hunters". I looked at all three. Civilians was filled up, Business was, Maverick Hunters... Only one person at a counter, and he's asleep. A sign said "Registration", another sign said "Navigation." I wondered what Navigation had to do with this area. The far left was Maverick Hunters, middle is Business, and right, Civilians.

I approached Registration, before I stopped. The Maverick Hunters was a term placed in my head at creation; one to recognize, so now I thought how could I assist. Combat isn't my forte, not that I know of. I was supposed to be a guard, but that's it; guard. Defend. One thing I did notice, was that I seemed to have excellent vision. I found this out when I looked past the reception desk, and saw this tiny note with tiny lettering; "pay rent". Sniper? No... I don't think I could handle being one to only be used for assassination. I wanted assistance in thinking, then I heard a click, and my arm felt heavier. I looked at my left arm, to see it opened up at the top. I looked at it, and noticed a screen and a keyboard. I couldn't help but think that this was awesome... But I also couldn't stop thinking about how I'm going to use it, or why I have it. I looked at it, a blank screen. A program for writing, access to the Internet, and... A map. I wondered how I would choose the program, and then I knew it was a touch screen. I knew because it was programmed. Thinking when I want to, really like a human. I touched the "MAP". The Hunter Base showed up, and it said scanning. After a few seconds, the whole base showed up, and it then said "Decoding SPECIAL..." A few other things showed up. I found out this room had turrets hidden, and trap floors? I shook it off and walked towards the man at the Registration Desk. I knew what I was going to do.

"... Hey, sir?" I asked.

The man let out a yelp as I surprised him. He threw up his arms tossing a book at me accidentally. He tried to spin around in the chair to see who scared him, and chaos ensured. His legs caught hanging cords yanking down several phones, the arms of the chair caught a pile of books knocking them to the floor... The book he threw at me was thick, and it hit me. It slightly hurt. The person at the desk, in an attempt to save himself, grabbed hanging cords he hadn't already pulled down bringing down a computer monitor. He hit the ground falling on top of his messy pile of books and phones while the computer monitor landed on his legs.

He jumped to his feet when the monitor fell, and to his surprise, no shatter. No cracks in the screen... It's also an old monitor. He placed it back on the desk and set his chair up. He walked in the back, and after a few seconds, I could hear him using the bathroom. He came out looking like a mess. I eventually got tired of waiting, and picked the book he threw at me up off the floor. Grabbing the edge, I backed up, and swung it at the edge of the desk to make a smack. I destroyed the book, and it flew into pieces, and cracked the desk due to the speed and weight of the book. The man screamed with a high pitched voice. I stared with confusion. He approached the desk. He picked up his chair and sat down, checking to see if he dropped anything else. I looked at the book in my hand. Pages were flung out over the floor. I just wanted to get his attention, but I sort of underestimated my own strength and the durability of the desk AND the book. I looked to the right and spotted a garbage can. I tossed the book over there. The book itself was a typical Hunter's manual for all Maverick Hunting jobs.

"I apologize... I didn't... See you there." he said, huffing and puffing.

Poor him.

"Alright... Registration... I just need a bit of details so we know who you are for when we schedule an interview." he said.

I stared at him. He stared back. "Well?" he asked. What? I was expecting him to hand me a sheet or something. "I need your I.D..." he said, impatiently.

I realized what he wanted. I reached into the bag given to me by the professors. I grabbed the I.D., and handed it over. He looked at it, and his eyes widened.

"New Generation!" he asked, shocked. "... Yeah." I replied.

I have this distinct feeling he's going to say what I think he's going to say. "Damn... You have your work cut out for you."

I swear, I would implode his head if I could... But I couldn't, and also didn't want to. He placed it on the computer screen, and within seconds, a monitor behind his head (I didn't even know there was one...) flashed on. It showed my Profile that I just registered.

"... Ah. Newbie, born today I see." Technically, I was born my first activation...

"Alright, you're scheduled to be interviewed in the meeting room with the Interviewers, and three Hunters. One's a Navigator, one's a Hunter who goes out, and the other is a New Generation Hunter. Two days from now, 9 PM. Back door of the base, just drive around, use this to get in." he said, handing me a key card.

Two days? This sucks.

-

I waited on the streets. I didn't know how I was gonna get to my new home. I reached into the bag, and pulled out the address.

****Neo Tokyo****  
><strong><strong>Special Ward #23<strong>**  
><strong><strong>Shibuya Apt.<strong>**  
><strong><strong>Room #169<strong>**

There was a key included with it, and a note: "Call Taxi; green cars with white doors, have specific designs that are different than normal cars. Look at cars to get a general idea what they have." ... Okay then.

I looked around at the cars, and noticed one different than the others, green and white like in the description, across the road. The driver looked my way, and swerved through traffic, nearly hitting 12 vehicles, and power slid towards me. I was sure he was gonna hit me, until he stopped dead in his tracks, parallel parked perfectly.

I got in his vehicle with great hesitation.

He spoke in Japanese, but he was clearly English. I couldn't understand him. I handed him the card containing my address. He looked at it for about two seconds, and slammed on the gas, doing a donut and drove through traffic again, not causing any accidents somehow, and was back in the lane he was before. It wasn't long before I was screaming and begging him to pull over and let me out, mostly because he drove onto a highway going against traffic. I was sure I was going to die, and I passed out.

-

Waking up, I found myself being shaken by my driver. It was broad daylight before, now it's night time. I sat up looking around before stepping out of the vehicle holding my bag and observing the street. Across the building we were in front was a small orange building with a wooden fence. The fence was around 4 feet high and this street seemed barren. The driver could park on the two way street and not worry about other cars. I wondered if there was parking... Which there was. Just on the other side of the building and it's underground. I handed the driver the amount of Zenny I owed him. I closed the side door and examined his car. It was in perfect condition before and now, it is completely beaten up, and now had burn marks and bullet holes. What?

The driver did a u-turn and drove out of my site. I sighed and I looked at the building It was a large building at the base with three towers which was where the apartments were. The base was where offices, gyms, and other things were located. I wondered where my card was. I scratched my head as I thought about where it was. My hands bumped my audio receivers and I found it. He shoved it in my audio receivers. I pulled it out, and looked at the building sign It was a solid red sign with white text in English for some reason. "Shibuya Apartments." "He actually got me here?" I said out loud.

I proceeded in entering the lobby. Inside was quiet. There was a person at the desk, and somebody was sitting there waiting for me as she held a sign that said "Chibi". It was a female based Reploid with silver hair and a red and white design. She looked Canadian as her facial features showed no Japanese features and her colour scheme. I approached her. "I'm Chibi." I said. I smiled and extended my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Aki Hikari, don't talk to me ever again, don't look at me, shut the hell up, and do what I say, otherwise I'm going to freaking smoke you." she said. She grabbed me by my hair, and yanked me towards her face.

"****Smoke you.****" she said.

I nodded in fear. She let me go. I wondered how I got set up with this, why she accepted, and how we're supposed to live together. I couldn't help but feel we were going to get along.


	4. Chapter 1:4: New Generation Conundrum

**Originally Posted: October 7****th****, 2010.**

Looking at the apartment... This woman appeared to be my roommate. To the left of this short hallway from door to main room, was a closet. To the right was a bathroom. I peeked in. The human side was boarded up, and the Reploids Stations were kept in mint condition. I closed the door and proceeded to the main room. It was bursting with anime and manga. Not a hint of girlishness. This was looking at the general area the TV was in, and the shelves. I looked around the room; posters, books, action figures, and one particular part had weapons, a capsule, and other things somebody would need for war or battle.

"You must be a Hunter..." I stated.

'Her', Aki, was sitting on a chair watching TV. The news was on. Totally unexpected after looking at the room. I saw there was no other doors. Aki ignored my statement almost as if I stated the obvious. After entering the full apartment room, to the right was a bed. No walls or covers. It was a king size bed and at the foot of the bed was a bookshelf. Behind that, where the kitchen of the apartment was, was a capsule. The window there was plastered over leaving that corner dark. There were no ceiling lights, only regular portable lights.

Looking at Aki... I decided to look at her appearance. She was tall, around 6 feet tall with silver hair in a long ponytail hanging down to her thighs. She had a red, white, and gray colour scheme. It was an older style of armour originating in Canada. She also didn't physically appear Japanese on her face. Her accent was perfect though. If anything, she spoke better than I did. She had a slender figure but like most Japanese New Gens, she has slightly muscular arms to appear more human. Everything about her points to her origins being Canada

"... Where do I crash?" I asked.

She got up, walked over to me, and pushed me down the short hall. To my left was a closet and to my right was a bathroom. Converted for Reploid use of course... Behind me was the door. She grabbed the handle of the closet and slid it open and pushed me inside. I'm taller than her and she's pushing me around like a kid. There was barely any room inside this tiny closet.

"That is where you 'crash'". she said. She closed the door, and I heard a locking sound. Locked in a closet... Joy.

-

Eventually I did fall asleep and was busy lying down on the ground of the closet. It was getting comfy actually. If I was a normal Reploid, it'd be slightly different. After a while, I woke up. I let out a yawn and went to stretch, but nothing. Outside, I heard the news blaring and I heard somebody in the bathroom using a sink. I knew it was Aki. I knocked on the door because it was too cramped for my size. "Hey, let me oooout!" I shouted. "I'm not a fan of normal Reploids. They're smug and treat us like dirt just because we're New Gens. Probably preemptive thinking we're going to take their jobs, make them obsolete..." Aki said as she shut off the sink.

I heard footsteps. That sound always intrigues me when Reploids walk. New Gen's have that light sound toned down so it's not a thud. I call it a "chu chu chu" sound. I only realized now I make it when I walk.

"I'm not a normal Reploid. I'm a New Gen too!" I shouted.

There was silence. After a while, I heard a click and the door opened.

She grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. I shook my head and got a stretch, pushing on the ceiling.

"... Sorry. I'm just very mistrusting of normal Reploids. I feel totally terrible... I'm bat at judging people." Aki said as she leaned over on the wall. I stood there and nodded my head in agreement. She got a slight frown on my face. She grabbed me by my hair and walked down the hallway. I had no choice but to comply. She threw me forwards as I fell on the couch. I expected it to break but got a loud thud instead.

"... Well, that's an odd apology." I said as I felt the couch. I grabbed the left arm of the couch as I pulled my whole body on and pushed to a sitting position. I knocked on the seat of the couch.

"What is this couch made of? Manga, I bet..." I said, laughing.

She stood there, and yanked the end of the cover, covering my head. I pulled it off my head and looked at the arm. It was a shelf with Manga on it. I stood up and pulled the covers off the seat of the couch. It was a couch made out of Manga and shelves.

"... I was kidding, but... Wow..." I said. I fixed the covers as Aki looked around the room, gathering various things. I looked forward staring at the TV. Beside the TV on each side was a window, and to my right was another window with sunlight pouring in.

"Touch nothing." she said. "I need to go to the Hunter Base... Do what you will in Tokyo." she said. "... Later, I'll have a welcome party for you." she stated.

She walked over to the capsule at the end of the room stashed behind the bookshelf in the old kitchen area. She pulled a sheathe put from behind it and placed it on her waist. It was a Ninjato, used for Shinobi styled reploids.

"... Nice sword." I said.

She pulled it out. She held it in front of me. I looked at it. "What do you notice about this blade?" she asked. I stared at it. I was unsure.

"There's no scratches or marks on it. No smudges or anything, even though this blade is frequently used. Mixed materials, involving Titanium, Nickel and Copper, and even material of a Meteorite reinforced with Diamond coating. This blade is unscratchable, unmarkable, priceless, and is beautifully crafted. I will end you if you touch this blade." she said.

I looked at it with wide eyes again. I adored it. It was a sword that could, and should be sold. What person uses metal during a age of Saberized Weaponry? It should be on display, what I thought, but... If she's telling the truth, and this blade is as inexpensive and priceless as she says, why use it in battle where loss can easily happen? I dare not ask out loud, I just nodded my head.

She sheathed the sword, and walked over to the capsule once again. She grabbed a compartment on the bottom; it appeared to be a drawer. When pulled out, there was just a circle there.

"Before I go..." she said.

She tossed me a card. On it was a curfew: "9:00pm". Below that was information about what I can do. Three items on it. "Sleep on Couch", "Read recent SJ next to TV", and finally, "Use Reploid components in bathroom."

I looked at her again. She pressed a few buttons on the Console of the Capsule. The circular disk floated into the air, hitting the ceiling, and she stepped onto the bottom disk.

"Follow those, or else." she said.

blue light was transfered inbetween the two discs, and she faded away. I looked back at the car, nodded, and placed the card on the couch. I could feel myself at full energy. My systems are odd.

-

I walk onto the streets. Impossible to move. The sidewalks are full and cramped. I forced my way past people, and went to a corner. The streets were filled too. I wondered why.

**. . .**

I forced my way down the street even more, took a left at the corner, and somehow found myself pushed into a store. TV's were loaded. The News flashed on, and I stared at it.

"This is Aonojo Mai on NTO News with a shocking update. Today, a development has occurred regarding the New Generation Reploids incident occurring worldwide. Megalopolis recently faced a crisis that only lasted around 20 minutes. A New Generation Reploid, named 'Gigavolt Man-o-War' absorbed the city's energy supply, and the city itself was in danger of being destroyed. The crisis was stopped by a group of Maverick Hunters from the Far West Maveick Hunter Headquarters. Further details will be released on our website."

A New Generation Reploid went Maverick? There were 10 recognized New Generations; one is a Prototype, one was just destroyed as a Maverick, and the other was kidnapped. All hell is breaking loose with these New Generations. I wonder if any of the other recognized Reploids have been destroyed.

Soon, I realized I am lost. I opened my computer on my wrist, and went to the map.

"UNAVAILABLE" it read.

"MY ASS IS UNAVAILABLE!" I screamed out loud in the middle of the store.

Everybody looked at me. The Manager approached me.

"Sir, I'm going to-" I cut the Manager off. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." I said.

I left the store, pushing everybody out of the way. I wondered if my computer would be able to work again if I left the store. I opened it again once outside. "UNAVAILABLE". I closed it. On the top of it, it read "DATALOG". I thought nothing of it. I would then forever use the term "Datalog" for it. I had an ominous feeling about being lost in Neo Tokyo. I decided to go to a restaurant and eat. I looked around/ No signs in sight. I sighed, and started walking again. My Navigation is flawed...


	5. Chapter 1:5: The First Incident

ORIGINALLY POSTED OCTOBER 9TH, 2010.

Being lost in Neo Tokyo can be a pain, especially when they streets are crowded. I discovered that this section of Japan is famous for Manga, Anime, Video Games, and other things related. Odd... Akihabara wasn't located in special ward Shibuya. Everywhere I go, I see something Chibi, I see something anime related... It still retains it's centuries old title of the fashion centre and a major nightlife area. It reminds me of yesterday when I tore apart that stuffed super deformed doll. Out of pure curiosity, I walked into a store boasting a Chibi figure of what seemed to be a man sporting armour that made him look like a robot. Under the sign said "SPARTAN-Buyers". Stepping in, they had a shelf for video games, novels, action figures, cosplay utilities, and others. I wondered how people found this amusing, and left the store. I passed two more shops before I realized that I'm probably never going to find a restaurant. I reeeeally wanted to experience food. 

Aki, meanwhile, was sent on a Patrol Mission of a Weapons Base, located in "Booster Forest". She arrived to find herself stuck in the base facility; the Entrance. Said entrance was on an elevated platform as it was positioned on a hill. There were teleporters set up leading to here from other locations, a check in station in the middle, and the other side, teleporters leading to other Jakob Project facilities. Aki was patrolling the outside facility, carrying her Ninjato in a sheathe on her waist, and a Automatic Plasma Launcher Rifle. She looked around, observing the area along with several other guards. It was a time of crisis as there were several abnormalities in the area. Humans and civilian Reploids passed by. There was a slight whistling sound in the air and all guards including Aki looked around with rifles at the ready. Micro Missiles impacted the surrounding areas incapacitating, injuring, and killing multiple people; both Human and Reploid. A missile landed near Aki's feet, the impact and initial explosion forced Aki backwards, legs sweeping from under her feet. She flew back several feet landing on her back with a thud and and a grunt. She felt some pain in her legs as the force put quite a bit of pressure on them. She stretched her legs for a second and rolled onto her front. She placed both hands on the ground in a push-up position and did exactly that. She pushed herself up into a standing position and dashed towards an area where several Hunters were gathering. The body count was at 8 with 2 injured.

"Source of Missiles?"

"Somewhere near the check in lot?"

"Why?"

Aki looked around, gripping and holding the rifle up. She flicked a switch on the top of the rifle and a Sniper Scope slid out from the top. It was small, but damn precise. She held it and changed her rifle's mode to Single shot. She turned her head to the left, right, at the ground where the missiles impacted. She saw a slight shadow and looked directly up in the general area of the sun to see a large figure eclipsing the sun. Aki looked down at the other Hunters.

"... EVERYBODY, DUCK AND COVER!" Aki said before tossing the rifle over her shoulder so it was on her back as she dashed away from the impact site.

The rest of the group did the same, clearing the area that was shadowed. A giant Animaloid landed there. The Hunters looked at it, before gasping at who it was.

"... Bamboo... Pandemonium! What are you doing? Why are you attacking your own facility!" Aki asked.

The giant Panda Animaloid looked towards Aki. It started speaking in it's soft, calm voice.

"Haven't you figured out? It's pointless to guard a doomed facility. It's only a matter of time before going on the offensive is pointless too. And what are we guarding it from? Mavericks? Haven't you stopped to think about why some Mavericks go Maverick because they feel like it?" the giant Panda asked.

Aki started thinking. Bamboo Pandemonium was a New Generation Reploid, yet he was clearly Maverick. She looked up to see Bamboo Pandemonium launching Micro Missiles at everybody without warning. The belt attached to his waist shot them in multiple directions. The ones that flew towards Aki left her little time. She immediately grabbed her rifle holding it in her two hands in a ready position. She pulled the trigger once with precision, hitting the micro missile with the plasma shot detonating the micro missile before damaging her. Aki decided to try, turned to the left and she shot at two other micro missiles detonating them others she had to hope caused no injury as she ran out of time. Three Hunters side-dashed to avoid their direct line of fire; the rest were either too close, or got hit with the blast. Those ones were killed on the spot.

"NO!" Aki shouted out.

Bamboo Pandemonium dashed towards Aki, leaving Aki no time to react. Bamboo Pandemonium crouched as he dashed and bull tackled Aki with immense force, launching her backwards. She was airborne for 3 seconds before clipping the floor and began to roll backwards into, and through the fence. She fell down the gap and down towards the sloped ground. 

I essentially left the apartment, went to the other side of the building, and proceeded that way. Seven blocks down, I found myself in a clearer area. I had left the Shibuya district and entered a pure Residential district. Apartment Buildings were everywhere. I walked towards a bench outside of an Apartment Building, and sat down. A woman sat down to the right of me. She got a little too close, to the point where she was right against me. She was a Reploid, I could tell, and she pulled out a Blaster, holding it to my chest. I had realized that I was suddenly in a bad situation.

"Give me your money, your I.D., and I'll let you off with a minor Injury." she said, in a seductive tone.

Is she serious?

"Put the gun away, shut up, and leave and I'll let you off with no injury." I said, in a slightly angered tone. I had no idea where that came from.

"Ooh, you want to party, then..." she said.

I quickly knocked the pistol out of her hand with my right arm. I used my left hand to grab the arm of the bench and used my dash function to gain enough force to knock the bench back. My dash was more effective then I thought as the legs broke and I back dashed away, breaking the arm of the bench off and still held it when I attempted to stop my dash. I slid to my feet kicking up the grass. I placed my hands on the ground so I didn't land face first in the dirt. I pushed myself to my feet and saw the Reploid was already standing. She looked at me with wild eyes. Getting a quick glimpse, she had wild grey hair and seemed to wear ONLY a large thick belt around her waist and thighs.

"You've got a quick thinking mind on you... What else you got, love?" the woman Reploid asked in a seductive tone.

I immediately spit when she said that. She unzipped her top slightly and hid the pistol in between her breasts and zipped her top back up. She was giving off too many vibes. She finished zipping her top up and immediately jumped forward at me clearing the short 4 foot distance. I was unready and she grabbed my left arm with her right arm and yanked me down. She was shorter than me by 3 feet and that made me tilt to one side. When she yanked me, she jumped off the ground. She flipped herself upside down and wrapped her legs around my head. She grabbed the ground with her free hand, digging her hands in to make sure she had a grip of the artificial grass. She yanked the ground forcing me forward into a flipping motion. I flipped forward slamming into the ground. I had only realized by now she released the hold on my head she had with her legs as well as her grip of my left arm. She remained in a hand stand position before rolling over to a standing position. Several spectators popped up. She stomped her left foot on my neck, right foot next to my head. She really DID only wear a belt and nothing else. I was in a bit of shock at this. I used my arm to hit the behind of her left kneecap causing her to bend forward. With my longer arms, I used this to reach around her right foot and placed my hands on her lower back. I pushed, forcing her to fall forward and dragged myself to the left to avoid being landed on.

"GACK!" she said as she fell face first into the ground.

I stood up halfway in a kneeling position and swung my other arm over my head, slamming my fist into her back. She once again let out a yelp at the initial impact. I jumped backwards a foot. She rolled over to the side and kept rolling. I merely watched as she did unaware of what she was doing before she stood up near the bench. I realized only now she pulled out the gun again. She held it up to me, and the people viewing the fight immediately ran.

"... Do it." I said, thinking I could take the blast.

I then felt an odd sensation in my chest. It tingled, and before my very eyes, I saw the vision of a Reploid in my mind. In mere seconds, my body flashed yellow. It was so bright I was no longer visible, and when the light died down, I was that Reploid I saw. I had a shotgun in my hand and a riot shield in my other. I didn't stop and think, and I dashed forward, tackling the assailant with the shield. I was unprepared for the impact yet again and fell over. I rolled to my side and I stood up and backed off. I merged back into my original self after a few seconds, still holding the gun. I didn't know how, but I used my Copy Chip. It was one of those things that I can do, but don't know how. The woman stood up slowly with her arms up.

"... Play rough... I like that." she said. "I can't wait for the day where we play without rules."

"... Sorry, I'm not a player. I'm a referee." I said.

She looked at me. Spectators who once again started watching looked at me. All with odd looks. I realized that was a horrible catchphrase. The woman Reploid shook her head letting out a rather cute chuckle.

"SYN-Intelligence, out." she said.

A purple flash of light engulfed her and her body seemingly vanished. A beam of light formed and lurched into the air. She had teleported.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	6. Chapter 2:1: New Generation

****Chapter 2.1: The Nest Generation belongs to the New Generation****

Sitting back in the apartment, I pondered what and why somebody attacked me an hour ago. I sat on the Manga Couch staring at the wall, hoping something would come out and give me an answer. The transformation was an odd sensation for me. I wondered when Aki would be back. I decided to test my luck, and turn on the TV. The news was still on. It must be the News channel. I picked up the puny remote and touched it. The Guide stated in the Channel Information: "A show dedicated to Japan's pride: Anime". I was wrong, it wasn't a News Channel. I scrolled threw the channel. Different stations, all news. I went back to the original channel I was on, and looked at the news.

"... Booster Forest has been liberated of control by it's ruthless leader, Bamboo Pandemonium. Bamboo Pandemonium was deemed Maverick after a Maverick Hunter's squad was attacked, killing all but four of the Hunters. Those injured Hunters were retreated back to the base, when another squad traveled to the base, and defeated the Animaloid. Among the squad were X, a Class B Hunter, Zero, a Class S Hunter, and Axl, a Class A Hunter. These three are renowned for their top skills and excellence in Maverick Hunting. Bamboo Pandemonium was one of the supporters of the Jakob Project, and was a New Generation Reploid. This makes the fifth New Generation Reploid, AND supporter of the Jakob Project to be terminated under the pretense of being Maverick. More news after the jump."

I stared at the TV in disbelief. New Generations are supposed to be immune to viruses, and therefore, going Maverick. I wondered how many more New Generations are going to die before this mystery is resolved. Shutting off the TV, I decided to lay down on the M-Couch. Almost 22XX, we find ourselves with ground-breaking technology, with the inventions of shape-shifting New Generation Reploids, but...


	7. Chapter 2:2: New Generation Eradication

****Chapter 2.2: New Generation Eradication****

... But it seems that New Generations are being killed off easily, and without hesitation. We're being labeled Maverick left and right, and I don't know why. I wonder when the day will come when I'm labelled Maverick? What if the day comes where, if it's true, I actually do become Maverick? It all seemed very disturbing. And Aki still wasn't back. I'm starting to wonder if she was involved in the Booster Forest Incident. I shook the thought and turned on the TV. Something was wrong. I switched Channels over and over again, same problem.

They were all down.

I switched furiously, until I came to the only active channel; the News Channel. The actual News Channel. I didn't move, and watched the report.

"A shocking turn of events has occurred late last night; the Director of the Jakob Orbital Elevator, Lumine, has been terminated as a Maverick, and the Government plans to take immediate action. What they have written down so far goes as...

All New Generation Reploids shall report to the nearest Facility that involves the law, examples are local Police Station, Hospital, Maverick Hunter HQ, and so forth.

All New Generations will come unarmed, sporting only their I.D..

All New Generation Reploids will be escorted to the closest Maverick Hunter HQ by the office that they report to.

Resistance will result in termination under the pretense of being Maverick.

We thank you for your time, and hopefully we can have a peaceful resolution."

The only thing I could do was stare into space. I could not believe what I just saw. I didn't even have to guess or think about it. The Governments plan was clear. They planned to eradicate the New Generations.

-

I walked down the street, wondering where the closest office was. I opened my Datalog. "ERROR". Of course. I proceed down the sidewalk which are empty. I wondered why, but my wondering ceased almost instantly. Police vehicles drove down the street and surrounded me. They stepped out and aimed their weapons at me, with three Maverick Hunters accompanying them.

"He didn't hear the secret message, he's a New Generation."

"Take him in."

"You there, do not show resistance or you will be terminated."

I was dumbfounded. These idiots think I'm showing resistance? Obviously so, because I felt a sharp pain in my back, before I dropped to the ground. Somebody had electrocuted me.

"... Do not sh..." "... Resis... Nce..." "Bastard... Erved it." 

-

I woke up strapped to a table, knowing fully that my body was essentially shut down in a certain way, preventing me from moving my limbs, or using my Copy Chip. I woke up to multiple people staring down at me. All with looks of disgust.

"So, this is the New Generation... I'm glad the Government was terminating them. I wonder how other Nations are taking care of New Generations..." one of them said.

I could not make out any figures, faces, or bodies. Three more people stepped into the room. I could tell who they were, due to having their image stuck in my head.

"... Pr... Professoooooooors..." I said, trying to talk.

"Chibi!" the Reploid said.

Somebody pulled a switch, shocking me. I felt it, but I wasn't knocked out.

"No talking to the criminal." he said.

A few other people shoved them back. Why are they here if they can't even help me? One of the other guys leaned down towards my face.

"You make me sick, and the rest of your kind. To think that you sick son of a bastards could willingly go Maverick... You deserve every bit of this." he said, before spitting on my face.

I really wanted to just lay down and attempt to take this all in.

"Know what the 'secret' message was? 'This message is not able to be heard by New Generations, and the message New Generations receive is not heard by you. Please remain in your homes or we will be forced to arrest you.'" another person said.

Clever, but also horrible. The Government really does suck. I heard the buzzer again, and one more person came in, and handed somebody a sheet. He read it.

"... Alright, this one is scheduled to be interviewed by a Maverick Hunter. Let's let him have it before we decide his fate." he said.

Oh shit...


	8. Chapter 2:3: Airhead

I sat down in a chair. A room with multiple Maverick Hunters. A man with a clipboard, and all sorts of materials spread out, like recorders, pens, anything an interviewer would need. I was cuffed, both leg and arms, to the chair. The chair was an electric chair that could very easily shock even me to death.

Looking at the Interviewer, he was a human who wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a red tie and a short haircut. He looked like a rather generic Japanese Variety store employee.

"So, let's begin... Chibi." the interviewer said.

I didn't want the interview anymore. I just wanted to escape this damn country to see if New Generations can go anywhere. It was sheer hell and I have no idea why.

"Odd. Most Japanese Reploids have two names of their choice... Yet you only have one." the Interviewer said, laughing.

I am in no position to be laughing. Death or Maverick Hunter? What absolute bullshit.

"I apologize, sir, but... It is VERY hard to concentrate on this interview with all this pressure on me..." I said, hinting at the Hunters and the chair.

"I apologize too. Japan is the only country in the world who are immediately extinguishing their New Generations. Every where else is just disbanding the creation of them, some are locking their Copy Chips, some are completely removing. Japan, having it's superior technology, suspects that more than just the Copy Chip is the cause of the Maverick transformation." the Interviewer said.

What the hell does he think he's doing telling me all this? Calming me down? I just want to beat somebody to death right now, and that is a reason to restrain me. What was all this hype for? Telling me great things would come from me?

"... Comforting." I said.

I felt a painful spark in my body, blinded by light, followed by relief. I was shocked. I could not believe how painful that was. I felt several of my systems quit and attempt to reboot. They had actually wired something directly to my insides. Extreme precautions...

"Sarcasm is not part of an interview." one of the Hunters said.

The urge to kill exploded inside me, but I kept my calm. The Hunter that shocked me was a rather unique one, looking Class A.

"Alrighty then, what makes you think you're qualified?" the interviewer asked.

"... I du... Dunno... I figured I could... Train on the job... New Gen..." I said, still stuttering from the shock.

"I see... The bases are pretty excelling in their training. You'd probably get training from hell." he said.

He can act normally. I bet he's rubbing it in.

"What are you're skills in fields of Combat?" he asked.

"As far as skills go, I'm not sure. My creation was two days ago, and I've only been in one fight. The fight was a bit one sided since the attacker had the element of surprise and a long range Weapon..." I said.

"So, the fact that you were still alive and unharmed means you won, or had a draw?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled.

"One fight... You've managed to backup your size and muscular build." he said to me. "Anything you've noticed as per your physical, mental abilities, et cetera.?"

"I noticed that I have excellent vision, exceptional armor... Looking through my internal memory, My purpose was to serve as a Main Guard who dealt with Mavericks for the Jakob Orbital Elevator. Excellent armor and defense would be a good addition for fighting Mavericks." I said.

I wondered if they would shock me again. I closed my eyes, and waited for it. I opened my eyes after a few seconds. The interviewer coughed, and prepared to speak. 

"Well, we can take a look at your specs eventually." he said as he looked through a folder and cleared his throat. "Approved. Recommendation for Trainee status but that can be changed." the interviewer said.

He stamped an "Approved" logo on my name.

-

I was taken to a prison cell in the Hunters HQ. It was a small room with a bed, small sink, and a small communication device. Big heavy doors and walls kept anybody from escaping. Shackles kept me in check. I heard an argument outside about what to do with me. After a second, I heard them leave. Hours go by, and I hear somebody coming in the room. I listen to the person. Fairly light and made almost no noise. I wondered who this was. The doors opened, and a woman stood there. She looked odd, like she was a Jet/Reploid. She was around 6 feet tall, had porcelain white skin, reddish hair and had a well endowed body.

"CHIBI?" she asked in an odd robotic voice.

"Uh... Yes?" I said, in question.

She pulled out a small mirrored saber handle and activated it, revealing a triangular shape, and walked towards me. Panicking, I shuffled over to the other side of the room. I got to the corner behind the small sink, turned around, in time to see her cut my shackles. I was confused.

"COME WITH ME AND US NEW GENERATIONS CAN PURIFY THE WORLD." she said.

I looked onto her chest. There was a text written on her chest-piece. A smile went across her face. Her voice changed into a different tone, that wasn't as robotic as before.

"Somebody definitely likes what he sees... I'd offer you an experience, but I'm on business..." she said before her face returned back to it's normal tone.

"No, it's... Reading the text..." I shouted out. 

All emotion seemed to disappear from her face. She began speaking in her robotic tone again.

"MY NAME IS IZANAMI KIRA, KNOWN AS SYN-AIR OF SYN-LUST. I AM PART ONE OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SYN's. YOU CAN JOIN US AND BECOME THE EIGHTH SYN." SYN-Air said.

"... SYN? Sounds like a joke. And you didn't even tell me much. Either way, I'm a Maverick Hunter now... I'm going to try and prevent those who decide that revenge is their purpose."

I waited for her reply. I wondered what she was gonna do.

"OH, FUCK YOU THEN." SYN-Air said.

She stabbed the saber at my head. I swung my head forward, hoping to beat the saber. I did, ducking my head under the saber which cut a small hole in the wall. I jumped forward hitting SYN-Air in the stomach. Her left leg kicked up in an attempt to re balance herself. I put my cuffed hands around her leg and when she placed her foot on the ground, her leg caught on my cuffs energy wire and she fell backwards. She pushed off hard with her right foot before she hit the ground and did a back flip onto her feet. I was still crouched onto the ground. I failed to attempt to follow up with my trip and wasted the time. My leg shackles didn't extend all the way to the door which is where she was. I shook my head and she attempted to stab me once more. I realized now was a good time to check out an ability I had, my dash function. I did a dash jump directly upwards, my dash being an extremely fast but short dash. I went upwards and her stab went in between my legs and caught her arm causing her to let go of the Saber, and that was also when I realized the size of my room.

It was a bathroom with a bed in it.

I hit the ceiling with my head, cracking the ceiling, and probably my head, and SYN-Air hit the walls right behind her. She slid to the ground, rubbing her back. She stood up and looked up at me as I was in a complete daze with slightly blurred vision. A beep was heard from her and she snapped to attention.

"_SYN-Air, please return back to the base._" a voice said.

It was clearly SYN-Intelligence from back then.

"YOU ARE A QUICK LEARNER. MEET ME THERE AND I WILL CONSIDER TRAINING YOU." she said. 

She took a sidestep and backed out of the door still slightly dazed. She dashed to the right and after a while, I no longer heard her footsteps or dashes. After several minutes, I heard another set of steps. A fast, quick light running motion from the left. It was...


	9. Chapter 2:4: BRAVO Team

"Japan is full of unfair Governmental procedures, right?" the woman asked.

The light made it hard to see her, like SYN-Air at first. It took me all of about two seconds to realize who the voice belonged to.

"Aki! Where the hell have you been for the last two days?" I asked.

Aki walked in to the room, grabbed my arm, and yanked me up to my feet.

"I was getting fixed up after a battering at Booster Forest, then I was held in captivity for being a New Gen." Aki said.

She was a New Generation Reploid? It all makes sense, but then again, it makes no sense.

"So, it explains why you momentarily stopped being a heartless bitch when I told you I was one..." I said.

After that, she put her foot up, stomped on my face, and probably broke my head, if the ceiling didn't already. I have no idea where that came from...

"I'll be the one to kill you instead of the Government if you say that again." she said.

"*cough* ... You're quite flexible..." I said, in regards to her kick.

She swung a closed fist at my face this time with her left arm. Almost instantly, I grabbed her wrist with my right arm.

"... Well, at least I saw that coming. I feel like we're getting along just fine." I said.

She smirked at me and yanked her arm back.

"Instant reflex... Good for something..." she said still smiling. "You're a funny guy... Very funny." she said, walking out of the cell.

"... Okay, so what am I supposed to do? Cell and shackles broken, I could very easily escape." I asked her.

"You've been accepted, I was sent here to let you out, but... Somebody beat me to it. Give the Commander a report on the events that transpired here, and you have a meeting with a few other guys at 10 pm today. And if you want to know, that's in 10 minutes. Where? The Bravo Team room." she said.

She left the room, and proceeded to the right. I left and did the same. I had no idea where I was, but thankfully, there was a map on the wall right outside of the "Dangerous Wild Mavericks" cell. What?

-

Proceeding through the hall, I walked around moving around Hunter's. They all gave me dirty looks. I met up in the Bravo Team room, and sure enough, there were other people there. Aki was sitting there, four people who looked like Hunters, and some other woman. The room was a small meeting room.

"Welcome... Chibi, is it? Please, have a seat." the woman standing said.

I sat down in a chair at the very end, receiving various looks from the rest of them. The others all had name plates in the table. At the seat I sat down at was a paper folded into a triangle with "Chibi" written in marker.

"... For our newest entry, welcome to the BRAVO team room. I'm the Base's Field Commander, Ko Haruka. " Ko said, pausing. She pulled out a folder. "'Chibi', recommended Trainee status, stats are that of a Class A Hunter but they stopped implementing knowledge of how to fight when the New Gen uprising started. This pains me, but you six haven't known what happened." Ko said.

She placed the folder down and sat down at the chair and took a deep breath.

"Japan has taken extreme lengths. They pride themselves on technology and figured more than the Copy Chip is responsible for Mavericks." Ko said.

A Hunter with mostly blue armour that was an older model of mine spoke up. He had greenish-blue hair and had a rather simple design.

"How is the Copy Chip responsible to begin with?" he asked. The Reploid's name was "Isamu Nobuyuki".

"DNA of the Maverick Sigma is located on the Copy Chip and it allows New Gen's to tap into it to seemingly go 'Maverick at Will'... Able to see from his point of view." Ko said.

Isamu put his head down and shook it. I had no idea who he was yet.

"... The extreme measures is genocide. You six are the last known New Gen's left after the past two days." she said.

All of us immediately did a double take at her with awe inspired looks on their faces. I had no idea how to react to this. I've only been alive two days and this pressure is building up way too much. SYN bullshit? Mass Genocide? New Generation revolt?

"... Bu... T... Did the world Government allow this!" one of them asked.

The asker was a girl named Chieko Hitomi. She had a pink armour design and blonde hair.

Ko nodded her head. Hitomi immediately put her head down.

"I apologize, but I have no clue how to react to this, nor do I know... What this has... I'm just confused." I said as I burred my face in my palms. 

"None of us do." Ko said.

Ko seemingly had no expression as if she didn't care. It pissed me off.

"A group has risen up. It has decided humans were the enemy. It is a group of New Gens made by Japan and Canada for the city 'New Hera'. The project of SYN-Defend was originally scrapped but they rebelled when they learned of the Genocide plans preemptively. Turns out the plans were tossed around before the revolt even started..." Ko stated.

She pointed directly at me, and everybody looked at me.

"Chibi... Funny name, most people have two names of their choice. Anyways, you recently fought... Two, or three Reploids that have the word 'SYN' in their name, correct?" she asked.

"... Two. SYN-Air, and SYN-Intelligence." I replied.

"Yes... This group has been created of the ****only**** New Generation Reploids in the Maverick Hunter base with the sole purpose of fighting this organization. We have gotten tips from various sources that an organization named 'SYN-UNKNOWN' is preparing to strike at the world itself, with a goal in mind, which we all know what it is." Ko said.

SYN-UNKNOWN? Sounds stupid...

"Why only New Gens on this team, however?" Isamu asked. 

Ko gave him a sad look. "They hope that since you aren't willingly dying, that you will die in the line of duty and at least take out some Mavericks." Ko said.

There was silence temporarily. I wanted to ask something, and figured now was the time.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking... How is it that you know I've fought two of these... 'SYN' guys?" I asked in curiosity.

"Temporary Memory Files for one of them, a few days ago, and through the cameras of the base. Aki rushed here, but when she got there, you were on the floor. I must say, you deserved every bit of the hit she gave you." Ko said, smirking.

I looked behind her as everybody else nodded in agreement. Sure enough, my cell was visible. Again, the urge to at least scream rose.

"Now... Chibi, I need you to tell us... Did any of the SYN members say anything we should know? These cameras were disrupted in Audio." Aki asked.

All eyes on me again.

"... Well, the SYN-Intelligence seemed to want my I.D., and know fully well I was New Generation. SYN-Air though... She challenged me, and told me to meet her in a town north of here, Chiba. There, they will attempt to recruit me into their organization. And from what I heard, they're in groups called the 'Seven Deadly SYN's', with two members making up a group. SYN-Air asked me to be the eighth SYN." I said.

"... Interesting. Rest assured, BRAVO Team will be sent to the town of Chiba to take care of the SYN's, and on the way there, which is by Train, you will formulate a plan of action." Ko said.

"Roger." everybody said.

I nodded slightly. I had no idea how to fight and wasn't ready for this.


	10. Chapter 2:5: To Chiba and Beyond

After leaving the Hunter base this morning after sleeping the night in preparation for the mission. We went to the train station in Neo Tokyo. It was a large station being the central station of Japan. We stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. It was a High-Speed Bullet Train. Unlike that of years ago, these really are like bullets, and aren't bound by flat tracks. They have tracks that run on the ceiling... The train arrived, living up to it's name. It slowed down almost instantly while onboard, people didn't seem affected by the basically instantaneous stop.. We stepped on, and got into the Maverick Hunter's car. It had everything a Hunter would need; Search and Rescue equipment, local equipment such as Riot Packs and Land Chaser packs. Medpacks for humans and E-Tanks for Reploids. Emergency Recon Packs... Amazing. I sat down on a bed, and the rest of the group walked in. Aki I had my eyes on. I wondered if her special 'trait' would carry on in this mission.

"Hey bigshot, where ya from?" one of them asked.

The asker was named "Akamaru Akimichi", his name meaning "Red butterfly". He was a big guy who had a big, armoured body. HAS to be heavier than I am. He carried with him a large rifle. I was unsure of the accessories and functions the weapon had.

"... I'm from Neo Tokyo." I said.

"Well duh." Akamaru said. "I know, where? Creators?" Akamaru asked. 

I didn't know my creators names yet. I just realized this now.

"... Uh, Neo Tokyo Institute of Reploid Technology... Don't know the names of my creators..." I said.

"Sucks... What was yer purpose?" he asked me as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"... Front line guard for the Jakob Orbital Elevator , but that kinda got botched..." I said.

Botched is one HELL of an understatement. The girl sitting next to me looked over at me with a really drowsy look on her face, 

"... I was supposed to be a guard for the Japan National Museum... I was temporarily before the revolt..." she said to me.

This was Kei Shizuko. Slender Reploid, great at hand-to-hand fighting. She has a short pony tail with light brown hair. She has a black undersuit and a yellow and white colour scheme. She was around 5 feet tall with square-based shoulder pads. She had mainly armour designs originating from Central City in England. I looked to my right towards the team captain, Isamu Nobuyuki. I took closer looks at the others as well.

Chieko Hitomi was a Strategical Navigator who makes out battle plans, good teams, and makes accurate maps and layouts of areas. She had a black undersuit with a pink and white colour scheme.

"Hitomi, what was your job?" I asked her.

She sighed. "My job was to be a plain old Navigator for the Federation before changes were made and I became Hunter material. I was then changed into BRAVO Team's official Navigator. I have all the materials needed on me." Hitmoi said as she opened a Datalog wrist computer.

Aki was already well known. Bitchy whiny woman. With a sword. But I do know she probably has a reason. Then there's me, the 'bait' of the team. 

"Alright, so when we arrive in Chiba, we are going to be meeting the local Hunter's in a Medical Warehouse. They've been searching and investigating since yesterday." Nobuyuki said.

Hitomi nodded. "When we get to Chiba, we'll have to prepare for the worst... We could get ambushed..."

Arriving in southern Chiba, it is a proud town with flourishing scenery, and is one of the few towns in this area that survived over 200 years. We got off the train and stood at the station's entrance. We could see our rendezvous point down the street where the Local Hunters were. The Local Hunterswere a branch of Maverick Hunters who train and are sent back to their hometowns to serve there as primary defense, and can call for backup any time. We walked down the street, not speaking much at all as the streets and sidewalks weren't crowded. We arrived at the Chiba Medical Warehouse. We went to the front gates and the Gate-Keeper was waiting.

"... You must be BRAVO team. Go on, building seven, the Needle House." the Gate-Keeper said.

We nodded. Nobuyuki still showed him the Hunters I.D. to certify that he was a Hunter. Building 7 was the building two down from us. We proceeded over there and came to a door. A speaker next to the door cracked to life.

"... Coexisting with each other, Reploids still serve humans..." it said.

Nobuyuki pressed the button, while looking at a paper. We had to finish a sentence for them.

"... These are all lies, humans are fragile and are why we exist." Nobuyuki said.

The light above the door went from red to green. We heard a click, and Nobuyuki opened the door. We proceeded in. We could see in the center of the warehouse was six sets of lights shining upon a table with five Hunters sitting there. Upon approaching the table, Nobuyuki showed them his Hunter's I.D., and one of the guys showed Nobuyuki his.

"Maverick Hunter Isamu Nobuyuki... New Generation Reploid..." the guy said.

There was a glaring contest. Each had serious looks. I wondered if they were going to trade insults. The guy stood up, and the two hugged.

"It's good to see you. How've you been?" the guy said, releasing the hug.

"Not so hot. Japan is strict with their New Generations. We're forced to do this or face eradication." Nobuyuki said.

"Ah. Shame... Sit, sit down. We've got plenty of chairs." the guy said.

We all grabbed chairs. Aki and Shizuko fought over the chair next to Nobuyuki. Aki won. Shizuko sat next to me.

"Well, I suppose you're cute... You remind me of my favourite Musician... Was around a few hundred years ago." Shizuko said, giving me the warmest smile ever.

"Thank you... Who would that be?" I asked, regarding the Musician.

"Tee hee, that's a secret..." she said, winking.

I smirked and stared into space before looking at my hands. She faced the other guys, and so did I. The leader of the Local Hunters was a man named "Gruff McTuff". He chose an English name that was quite amusing. Apparently, he and Nobuyuki had a bet over the name "Nobuyuki", and Gruff lost. The other four Local Hunters looked the same, except for their colours. Faces weren't visible. The one in red was called "Chief Sarge". Had the respect of the others, but was also thickheaded. The one in blue was called "Church Joe". Smart guy. The one in light blue was named "Blue Caboose". One of those "Lucky Idiot" types. The last one, in black, was called "El Pasta". Apparently, he's a Spanish Transfer Hunter. Yet he didn't talk...

"Alright, we're here with one goal: SYN-UNKNOWN annihilation. Chibi will wander around Chiba as bait until a member approaches him, and then..."


	11. Chapter 2:6: Chibi Chasing

I walked around Chiba, awaiting for the time I would be approached by a member of SYN. I passed the Elementary School, then the High School. It seems that the Elementary school went to Grade 9. Very odd. I passed the Fire Station, the Police Station, the Local Hunter Station, then the Train Station. I probably circled the town 12 times by now. It's been at least six hours since I began roaming around. It was suspected that I wouldn't find anything today. It was 2 am right now, and very quiet. I just wanted to sit down, and I did. Right next to a homeless guy on a bench. I heard him groaning and complaining in his sleep. After 10 minutes, I stood up again and began to walk once more. I took out a head set and put it on.

"Chibi- here... I have see no signs of SYN anywhere. Nobody has approached me. This was useless." I said.

"Chibi, you are to remain in town. If you fall asleep and wake u p somewhere, that's just fine. Just remain in town." Nobuyuki said.

I sighed and took off the headset while cancelling the call. I put it around my neck so I didn't have to fiddle anymore. I walked down the empty street in the night. I found another park bench next to a malfunctioning light. It wasn't activated so I then lied down on it and just looked up at the sky. There was little light pollution and little lights on in the area so I had a perfect clear view. I could see several space stations' lights from where I was. Noticeably, was a set of moving lights. I instantly recognized this as the Gateway space station. It was destroyed but never fell into orbit so they're working around the clock before the debris can fall into orbit. My legs hung off of the small bench as my immense height was far longer than the bench itself. I pushed my hands through my hair because right now, I really had nothing better to do. My right eye is usually covered. I have no idea why my hairstyle was like this. What was wrong with my right eye? I dropped the thought because I deemed it too boring to be thought in my boredom. Sloyly, I just drifted to sleep. Nobuyuki, Aki, Hitomi, Akamaru, and Shizuko were staying in the Hunter's local station.

-

I woke up, right where I fell asleep. The town hasn't changed. Nothing has happened. People were hustling and bustling about. I woke up to discover spray paint on my chest armour and two kids giggling away leaning against the back of the bench.

"Hey... Who did this?" I asked in annoyance.

The two kids jumped to attention and spun around to see me. Both were carrying spray paint cans and wore the same blue sweaters. Obviously a wannabe gang given the decals on the front being in very terrible Japanese katakana, oddly enough.

"Shit! He's awake!" the first one shouted.

The one who shouted wore a full-lens sunglasses with obviously bleached blond hair. He attempted to run instead slipping momentarily on the ground before actually getting a grip and began to run. Where he ran was through a small grassy park. The second one looked like a woman but it was noticeably a man. A true example of shonen pretty-boy archetypes. He started running shortly after the first started. I pulled myself up to a sitting position before yanking myself over the back of the bench and rolled over it. I landed in a push-up position and jumped up to my feet and began running after the kids, hoping that two troublemakers will at least draw attention to myself. The kids were rather slow, but were actually rather fast for kids their age. I ran up a small hill, chasing the girly one. There was scarcely any trees or rocks or anything in the current area. Reaching the top of the hill, I saw there was a slope leading down to a pond. The kids split up temporarily and ran around the pond. I braced myself and activated my dash function, taking off instantly. My dash I discovered was different... Much different than most Reploids. I went down the small hill and jumped before I hit the pond itself. I wound up going on a 30 degree angle due to the fact I was already going down a hill. The kids regrouped at the other end of the pond which I was closing on. I put my legs forward bracing for an impact. I landed in the water itself, just short of the end. I fell forward, torso falling into the water. I jumped to my feet once more and shook my head; hair was soaked. I began running once more, running up the grassy hill covered with trees. I was in the shade and I once again began the chase after the two kids. This time, I caught up to them and grabbed the backs of their sweaters and braced myself as I stopped running. Their legs swung forward as the kids were yanked backwards.

"Vandalism is illegal... But to decide to spray paint a Reploid in his sleep?" I said in an attempt to lecture the two troublemakers.

"He... Hey, we were told to do it." the blonde one said in a surfer-ish tone of voice.

"Yeah, by some New Gen Reploid. I could tell because she has an extremely humanoid body. We were getting payed 5000 yen and 400 Zenny." the girly one said.

I stared forward. "... Does she look like a whore?" I asked, unable to think of the proper words.

"I prefer slut, thank you very much." 

I turned around, tossing the kids away. "Don't do it again..." I said to the kids in a rush. I saw a woman leaning against a tree. I looked at the shoulder pads and attempted to remember the name based on physical appearance.

"SYN-Intelligence... Right?" I asked.

It was indeed her. She tilted her head up and looked at me. She winked and had a small smile on her face. She had an E-Can in her hand, and had a Limit Remover, which was something you just placed on your side, and it stuck like a Magnet, and it merely removed the limiters by interacting with the Reploid's brain telling it to remove a limiter so Reploids could easily energy drain. E-Cans and Limit Removers are not allowed to be sold to one Reploid within the same month, and E-Cans are meant to last for two weeks. The fact that she has both means she's planning something...

"... Chibi. Nice to see you again. I do apologize for the little... Incident three days ago." SYN-Intelligence said. 

She began drinking the E-can, destroying the notion she was planning on using both at the same time. I forgot that Japanese New Gens have the luxury of tastes, smell, and can even eat food. I looked her up and down to see if she had any weapons. She does have a very well endowed body. I looked down on her as I walked towards her. She still showed no signs of motioning to attack me.

"... I see... I have thought it over, and I would like to join you guys. I believe the humans have been unfair to New Generations... And they should pay." I said.

She looked at me and scoffed. She stared at me, slowly drinking from her E-Can.

"I knew you would come around. Now that we're going to be partners, I would like to express how cute you look." she said to me.

I looked at her and cleared my throat. "Well, thanks, but that's not really important is it...?" I asked.

I was improvising all of my replies right now. I dunno what would be the right or wrong answer but hoped I wouldn't screw anything up. I figured I would settle my curiosity.

"A Limit Remover...?" I asked her directly.

"Limit Remover is needed because it provides so much pleasure knowing there is no limits, it also provides for exploration." SYN-Intelligence said.

... Well, this provides a huge mental image. Given that the other one, SYN-Air, is also known as "SYN-Lust"...

"... Uh, okay then..." I said unsure how to reply. I scratched the back of my head and looked somewhere trying to think. I placed my free hand on my waste and stopped scratching. I dropped my hand. I looked back at SYN-Intelligence.

"... Your name... Is SYN?" I asked trying to converse.

"No, Izanami Kaede. SYN-Intelligence is our assigned names." she said.

Well, at least the creators had the courtesy to give her a name. "By any chance, is SYN-Air related?" I asked.

Kaede smirked. "Yes, yes... She's my 'sister', Izanami Kira." Kaede said.

"Izanami is your last name? Well, okay... Why are you named after a goddess?" I asked once more.

She looked at me with a now unamused look. "Sorry, I'll just stop... So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

-

We walked to another part of the park getting several looks; people obviously recognizing that we were New Generation Reploids. Isamu suddenly walked up from down the sidewalk. I looked at him and he gave me his usual stare.

"... So you couldn't resist the temptation after all..." Isamu said.

"... Kaede, this one is mine..." I said. 

Isamu was obviously playing. Kaede simply nodded and walked over, leaning against a park lamp.

"... Chibi, glad you could do this." Isamu said.

Now, I get to see how hard it is fighting. This is going to be grand.


	12. Chapter 2:7: The Facepunch

I was unsure if whether or not Kaede picked up on the ruse but I had to trick her along with Nobuyuki. Only now did I realize my current skills. I can't be a body guard for Jakob if I'm not able in combat. Only now have I decided to check my abilities in combat which were very basic martial arts. Obviously most of it had to rely on instinct, reflexes... I was practically a bouncer. Just to prevent those from entering a building but now here I am actually having to fight. I bent my knees in a certain way and clenched my fists, stretching my arms out and bending them in a certain way also. It was a typical stance, braced to stop an oncoming object, to kick, punch... But my body was larger than the average. Isamu quickly drew two small handles from his belt and formed a stance much faster than me and activated the weapons, revealing two small triangular sabers. With little hesitation, he lunged forward swinging his arms back as he ran the short five meter distance towards me. He swung his left saber wide towards me aiming for my right shoulder. It was a fast swing but I ignored the speed, merely bending my right arm and swinging the edge of my gauntlet in an elbow-like attack, hitting Isamu's hand given my forearm is much longer than his saber. The quick, finger crushing pain caused a quick release from Isamu in which he let go of the Saber and retracted his left arm instantly. He put both legs forward, stopping dead in his tracks. His right arm swung forward, either attacking me or because of the instant stop. I straightened my right arm as I readied my left arm to defend against his other saber.

"Gracias!" he said in something that obviously wasn't Japanese.

He swung his left arm towards my face forming a fist. Tricking me by faking the swing, his fist collided with my chin. It caused pain to soar through my skull. It wasn't enough to dislodge or break off my jaw but it forced my head to turn to the left and I staggered back. He didn't hesitate and pushed against the ground with his feet, doing a quick leap forward. My right eye didn't catch Isamu as it was the one covered with hair. Why the hell was it covered with hair was the only thing soaring through my mind. I actually tightened my right arm as it was closer to Isamu. His saber was swung towards my chest and I realized how close he was as I looked at the saber. I swung my right fist as well and opened my palm which determined my assumption was right. My hand hit him in the side of the head and I squeezed my hand, grabbing Isamu's shaggy hair. His saber swing slowed down as the quick sting he felt when I slapped his head jolted through him but it hit my chest armour and cut through half of it, the plasma burning the metal. The force caused me to arch my back and I took this moment. I pushed my arm forward in a move that I'd use to not fall face first into the ground and slammed Isamu's head into the ground instead. I still didn't let go as I made a small dent in the concrete. By now, we've gained bystanders and people running. I yanked my right arm and dashed forward, the force causing me to take off as I held on to Isamu's hair, dragging him forward.

"Grrk!" Isamu shouted as his face was being dragged on the ground.

There was a small groove being made in the concrete and soon in the dirt as we approached a small hill leading to a small circular fountain. The Dash stopped and I yanked my arm forward, swinging Isamu from the ground. Using my superior strength, I tossed Isamu forward and resisting when he grabbed my leg. His grip was weaker than my strength and he let go as I did the same time, sending him flying down the 1 meter high hill, down the length of the hill into the side of the fountain. He broke the bricks on the side and the water flowed out. Behind me, I turned and ran back to grab one of his sabers which stopped working. I ran forward, hearing Isamu grunting and bricks hitting more concrete indicating he got up. I got back to the sidewalk and Kaede was pretty much ignoring us and ignoring anybody talking to her which consisted of males. I grabbed a saber and stopped running while spinning around. I was faced with Isamu doing a low dash close to the ground. He pushed with his hands on the ground, putting him off the ground as he swung his left arm forward striking me in the unprotected gut. The impact made me keel over in pain and take a step back. Isamu planted his feet in the ground and stood up bringing his other arm up in an uppercut fashion. I quickly straightened my back making me stand up and avoiding Isamu's punch. I instigated the dash on my left foot but didn't direct it, causing my leg to shoot directly up. Doing so, I hit Isamu directly in his underarm of his uppercutting arm and there was a audible crack and scrape as I saw his body suit AND synthetic skin rip as several bars and wires forced itself through his skin showcasing that his arm broke.

"AAAUUGH!" He screamed as he stepped back and grabbed his wrist instead of his shoulder which was where the hit occurred.

There were several gasps. I saw the injury and cringed and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Are... Are you okay!" I asked in complete shock.

I then stopped as several people looked at me. Then I remembered that I'm supposed to do this. Well, not THIS... Just a fight to prove I'm 'serious' but did I just take it too far. I stopped thinking about it as Isamu then looked at me. Even I could tell... The look he gave me was a "too far" look.

"I'll... Uh... I'll save you from... The pain..." I said with an odd tone in my voice.

I took a step forward and brought my fist up towards Isamu's face.

"SHI-" he began to say, cut off from my fist hitting him on the forehead.

There was a thunk as I collided my fist with his skull. The impact tore through the synthetic skin and cracked the metal on his forehead part of the skull. His eyes rolled back as he stopped making any noise and let go of his forehead. He fell backwards as I knocked the blue Reploid out. Several people just starred along with me and then stared directly at me.

"... And... Uh... Don't touch my..." I said with people giving me odd looks. "... My car..." I said.

Somebody grabbed my collar and yanked me back. "Sorry... Uh, we'll take care of this..." Kaede said as she held up an ID. I turned my head as she yanked me. Her short height and arm length was nearly making me fall as she yanked on the collar. I saw the ID was a Maverick Hunter ID for the Far West Maverick Hunter Headquarters; the commander being Colonel Redips. It was obviously fake. She put the idea away and reached into a pack on her waist. She swung a circular object at my face. Turns out she placed something around my neck; a lock collar. Kaede had a leash-like device on it. I looked forward as I grabbed the leash. I saw Aki in the distance entering the park and merely turned myself around, walking with Kaede as we entered the small forest.

We got onto the rooftop of a building; Chiba Memorial High School. It was erected to be a memorial to the founders who were named after the town... So either way, it keeps the name of the town. It was built after the massive chaos the Earth Crisis caused. We sat on the roof during the classes going on as it was a pretty secure area. The fence prevented Reploids... Such as the Hunters, from wall jumping. The tops were modified in case of any attacks. The only way to the roof was up through the building. We managed to get up here by dressing as humans. I wore human clothing while Kaede wore an outfit too small for her. She was fidgeting because it bothered her to be wearing clothes at all instead of her usual getup. We were waiting for the other... SYN-Air.

"I really think I went a liiiiittle too far against Isamu." I said, constantly thinking about the hit I did to Isamu's arm.

"You did a fine job. Too far is if you kill him. He kinda has to stay alive." Kaede said as she got fed up with her shirt and simply ripped it off.

I looked away when she did and continued talking.

"Why does he have to stay alive?" I asked as I fidgeted with my Datalog.

"Can't really say yet but I do want to." Kaede said as she also ripped off her skirt leaving her essentially nude with the exception of her shoes. She began reaching into a bag she brought and put on her armour. "You can look if ya want." She said to me.

"I'm fine..." I said.

She let out a rather cute giggle but then I remembered... She was a total slut. I wonder why though... I also wonder when SYN-Air is going to get here. ... Why did they erect Jakob? What causes Mavericks that DON'T have a Copy Chip? What are other countries policies with New Gens? Why was I made a New Gen? Why the hell did SYN choose this town for an operation? Is it coincidence that BRAVO Team's first mission is fighting this small Maverick organization? I may never know.


	13. Chapter 2:8: Lust and Questions

Kaede put on her armour; the shoulder pads... Mass produced, a total contrast to her design as they were bulky and unattractive; they simply said "SYN" on the right and "Lust" on the left in English... She had a redish-pink top with a maroon decal cutting off just below her breasts with the top being open. She wrapped her extremely long belt around her right thy before wrapping it up and around her wide hips. Pulling it around her back to the other side of her hip, she now pulled it around her front, wrapping it around her other thigh slowly... Then proceeding to wrap it around her waist in a random order rather fast. She reached under the buckle between her legs and grabbed the tip of the belt and pushed it through the layers of belt to her back and then wrapped it around her front where she then pulled it together with the other end and buckled it up. How do I know this? I wound up watching. It was insanely hard to resist... At first, it was fine but then this MASSIVE feeling made me wanna peek. She was right up close to me when she started wrapping it around her and I simply stared. She had a slight smile on her face when she realized I was watching. I don't get this but when it started, my right eye began feeling... Odd. Not in pain or dry, but rather like pleasure or... "Joy" was coursing through it.

"Like what you see, I bet..." she said as she ensured the tightness of her buckle.

She tugged on several layers of the buckle. It was snug... VERY snug unlike her usual buckle... Which was also shorter and didn't wrap around her as many times... Ensuring it won't fall off? If so, battle may be coming soon... Oddly enough, I actually did enjoy what I saw... But it felt forced, like an external feeling. There is no denial. She has an amazing body...

"... Feh, let's just focus on the necessary... Uhn, things..." I said trying to take my mind off of it.

Yet my mind never let the images go... She moved towards me closely. I slid my back down the fence as if I tried to get away... The height difference contradicted my plans. She was closer to my face. She put her hands on me and slid them up my chest armour up to my face. She pushed her hands through my hair and wrapped her arms around my head. She was at a dangerous range; men would not survive this old age female tactic of "wooing the man". At times like this, I forget I'm a Reploid. Her eyes glistened as the light given off by the skeleton of the Reploid made her eyes glow in the dark. It was quite a sight. She moved her face closer to me, her eyes closing ever so slowly...

"Lets exchange data..."

That whisper echoed in my mind; the seductive tone of her voice doing something odd to me... My mind did not obey me... Because suddenly I agreed with her. I wanted to do "Something" to her... My arms moved with and without the consent of my mind and after locking on instantly, placed my hands directly on her hips... She has wide hips, and a skinny waist. This is a very dangerous tactic, woman.

"NO."

My mind turned blank before snapping back... I was myself, I took my arms off of Kaede and she was yanked back as I stood back up, leaning against the fence itself.

"Gah! No no no no nnnnoooo!" Kaede exclaimed as her arms locked up as they slowly reached her hair's back.

Only now I realized what happened... SYN-Air showed up and yanked on Kaede's hair. It was an odd sensation Kaede gave me... Almost like a hypnosis that I didn't realize was happening until after it happened. Kaede's arms now moved like lightning as they reached around and grabbed SYN-Air's hand and pried it from her hair. SYN-Air was still the same. Monotonic voice, tall, beautiful red hair, D cup breasts, perfect long, white porcelain legs... ... Was I still under the odd "hypnosis"? Or did my mind fully transform after this?

"Oh god da... Why did you do that!" Kaede said as she spun around, combing her hair with one hand while the other one swatted at SYN-Air's extended arm.

"WE ARE HERE ON BUSINESS. FUCK LATER." SYN-Air said in her usual voice.

Kaede's arms dropped to her sides as she sighed.

"Whatever Kira. Let's just hurry up and prepare." Kaede said.

I stood up straight, brushed my underwear shaped armour piece as if it was dirty while looking down at myself and proceeded to crack my knuckles while shaking my head, making my already shaggy hair even shaggier. My hair though followed one pattern that I couldn't explain and couldn't even ask about; ALWAYS cover the right eye. My hair would always move itself so it would cover my right eye unless I decided to not do it. Oddly enough, I decided all the time that I did. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the duo of women.

"Alright. What are we preparing for exactly?" I asked the two as they had a small moment of silence after their little fuss.

SYN-Air, or "Kira" as she seemed to be named, looked at me and extended her arm up to me.

"I APOLOGIZE. MY NAME IS KIRA IZANAMI." she said.

I chuckled. "Izanami? Supposed to be sisters?" I said as I took her hand and shook slowly.

After, she retracted her hands. "Yes." Kaede said. "It's a forced partnership, essentially." I stopped to think for a second. "Forced? By whom?" I asked. Both glanced at me with a very angered look. The message shot through me clearly. Their creators. I'd ask more but I'm afraid of any pain or testicular torture would occur... That also hit me as odd still. Japanese New Generation Reploids have extremely realistic human bodies.

"Anyways, we need to prepare for the injection of Chiba." Kaede said.

I looked over in wonder. Injection? "What do you mean injection...?" I asked Kaede. "Sorry... Can't say yet. Kinda need your 'authentication' from the big bad." Kaede said.

Pretty obvious whom she was talking about and how she didn't say the leader's name. It seems they need to know I'm on their side for sure.

"Well, is there SOMETHING that you can tell me that will help me understand the situation?" I said with agitation audible in my voice.

"Tsk tsk tsk, quiet little Chibi doll." Kaede said. "All in good time... I can reveal one piece of vital information..." she said.

I leaned in forward, eager to hear. What is this vital information? Will it jeopardize their mission in the town of Chiba? Or is it even larger?

Kaede leaned in towards me ensuring maximum "lean" between us.

"... I'm not wearing any panties..."

Seriously? That was the vital info? Kira snickered in the background and Kaede got her usual cute smile on, along with her usual cute giggle. "Keep it in mind." she said.

I shook my head. "Whatever. Just tell me what needs to be done." I said, now annoyed. Kaede leaned on the fence next to me as a bell rang. She rubbed my shoulder pauldron. "So tense..." she joked. "Nevertheless, classed just started so almost all students and faculty will be in their classes with only the cameras in detect. Your job is to simply walk through the halls until the silent alarm is triggered which you will know when a Maverick Hunter or Police Officer shows up. SYN-Air will remain on the roof while I, will be going to disable the Student Council." Kaede said to me as she pushed against the fence so she was standing up. Disable the Student Council? I don't get it but I shook my head and went with it. I wonder what the others were doing...

-hurr hurr crapfuckin splitter-

"Alrighty, so now he's Maverick..." Hitomi said with almost serene glee.

"Acting as a Maverick." Nobuyuki said.

Hitomi's huge smile faded. "I like bad boys..." she said with a pouty look on her face.

They were inside the Medical Warehouse with the Local Hunters, patching Nobuyuki up. They disconnected the nerves in his shoulder so they couldn't feel his arm as they replaced the wires, bars, synthetic muscles, everything in his forearm that I cracked and broke.

"This is not a joke. Guaranteed, wherever they cause trouble, we'll know." Nobuyuki said.

"Aaaaand what if they don't cause trouble?" Hitomi said.

Nobuyuki's eyes scanned the people at the table where they were sitting. Aki was sleeping, arms folded. Akamaru was doing the same but in a more lazily manner. Shizuko had a visor on that masked her eyes as she seemingly sat in a chair sleeping as well while Hitomi was the only one of BRAVO still awake. Caboose and Sarge were helping Nobuyuki's arm, Caboose merely handing Hitomi and Sarge supplies to fix the arm.

"Sorry son but your synthetic muscles... We lack the techno-baubles to fix 'em. Y'all gonna have ta get it fixed in ol' Toky." he said as he cut a wire and began attaching another wire.

Nobuyuki sighed. "Well okay... But that means my left arm is lacking in physical strength. I'm gonna have to refrain from fighting with my left arm." Nobuyuki said as he was drinking a small W-Can.

Sarge twisted a wire and used electrical tape to ensure it stayed. He grabbed a spray can and a piece of metal and placed the metal on Isamu's arm where they had to remove metal plating. It was formed to perfection and he placed it in. Isamu's arm did the rest, the metal automatically bonding with the foreign metal and locking it in as part of his arm and adjusted to the somewhat outdated tech used on normal Reploids and then Sarge sprayed the can's liquids on Isamu's arm where there was no skin. It bubbled slowly as he kept spraying on more layers of the strange liquid which was white. It was a total contrast, but it formed white synthetic skin. Contrasted with his blue synthetic skin, it also was somewhat loose given there was a small gap since his muscles put the space there. It wasn't much, but it covered the arm. Sarge then looked at the small hole he created in Isamu's skin on his shoulder and placed a very small pin in there and Isamu's left arm jolted before he pulled it out.

"Damn good job given the limited resources." Sarge said as Isamu shook it, getting used to his new pieces of metal.

Hitomi looked over at Nobuyuki. She puffed her cheeks out and squinted her eyes at Nobuyuki. "Hmph! I still haven't gotten an answer!" she said with a slight attitude as she crossed her arms.

Nobuyuki turned to his left where Hitomi sat. "... The townsfolk will recognize the New Gens since they look like obvious Reploids and they have the humanoid designs. Either way, we will know where they are in the next 20 minutes... Guaranteed." Nobuyuki said.

"That boy is right!" Sarge said.

"And I am left!" Caboose exclaimed as he raised his arms tossing up a small box of synthetic skin spray into the air.

Sarge sighed and shook his head while facepalming. "... We'll know very soon."

"Baaah!" Hitomi said as she slammed her arms and head on the table.

"... If the nail sticks up, hammer it..." Nobuyuki stated as he recited Japan's Maverick Hunter motto. An old Japanese proverb; Maverick Hunter's see a Maverick, they take it out. Nobuyuki rubbed his chest. He was literally a ticking timebomb. Nobody knew how Copy Chips made New Gen's Maverick. They had no idea if one day they thought about it and bam, Maverick... Or if it really is free will where they just want to be. He wondered if I could go Maverick during this. Would I? I have no clue...

Soon, a small alarm went off in the Medical Warehouse. The sleeping BRAVO Team members eyes opened up. Aki was alert immediately, Akamaru jolted in his chair and wound up pushing himself back, the sparks being generated from the chair's legs being grinded back... Shizuko yawned and stretched her arms. Sarge and Caboose were the first to respond while the others merely waited as they weren't fighting at all. Sarge ran over to a computer set up, hidden by a rack of Oxycontin. Sarge looked at it.

"... Three figures, a tall Japanese male Reploid in Chiba Memorial High School, spotted in the hallways. Brown and orange colour scheme, shaggy brown hair covering his right eye, white synthetic skin, looks blazed out of his mind..." Sarge said.

"That's Chibi." Nobuyuki and Aki said at the exact same time.

Sarge nodded. "One female spotted on the roof, a tall red headed female with porcelain white synthetic skin, a pinkish purple colour scheme, short boyish hair... And a short female wearing a belt on her waist wrapped around her in various ways, long silver hair reaching down to her lower back, revealing clothes... Obviously our whores of the house." Sarge said.

All BRAVO Team members stood up in their chairs. "Prepare to move out BRAVO Team." Nobuyuki said.

"Sir!" They all said, Akamaru's sir being delayed.

"Alright men, you will be getting external assistance from the Far West Maverick Hunter HQ situated in Abel City... Legendary Class S Maverick Hunter slash New Gen prototype, Axl..." Sarge said as the surprise in his voice raised as he read later on in the sentence. Nobuyuki and the rest of BRAVO had surprised looks.

"Axl! Really? They must be bigger threats than we thought..." Akamaru said.

Shizuko slowly nodded.

"... And Class A Maverick Hunter Special Assassination Hunter, Mega Man Reverse." Sarge said with no surprise but a rather scared tone.

"The Dr. S creation?" Nobuyuki asked this time. "He's a legend of his own kind in both a good and bad way... But Dr. S, being the second coming of Dr. Cain, he knows how to create a Hunter. We've got two top class fighters on the mission now team. With these two additions, to replace Chibi and 'him', we're ready." Nobuyuki said.

Aki's face almost froze up at the mention of 'him', but she still didn't get distracted. I didn't know who 'him' was but I was his replacement, obviously unknown to me at the time. Aki shook her head and tapped the hilt of the Ninjato. Hitomi and Shizuko bit their lips at the same time... Akamaru simply scoffed at it.

"Alright, we're deploying to Chiba Memorial High School." Nobuyuki exclaimed.

-spacey space-

I was busy walking the hallways like a dunce. Kira was stationed on the roof, floating around or whatever she does. She's smart but an air head, almost like her name implies... But she's also an air fighter. I wonder what class Kaede is like? Speaking of Kaede... Let's tune in to her... Over at the Student Council board room, Kaede had effortlessly got in and locked the door. Given they were on the third floor of the five floor school, the window was no option.

"Which one of you humans..." she said as she addressed the 15 students, namely the 8 female students.

Fear was visible on all of their faces, with some looking bored rather than scared. Kaede circled the table, stopping at the Student President.

"... Aaaaaare virgins ?" she asked with a very high pitched sweet tone.

The question struck most of them as odd... While others, the ones who looked bored, merely shrugged it off. Why was Kaede there to disable the Student Council...? Only one student raised there hand. It was a male sitting next to the President, the Student VP. He knew the situation and decided to confess. Kaede reached over the President's shoulder and grabbed the VP's sleeve of the uniform. He yanked him out of his chair and she stood up, holding the VP in the air.

"I'm going to change that right now... For a price." Kaede said. "And the price... You are going to pay, no matter what... And I am going to be your first." Kaede said to the VP.

There were several giggles and gasps in the room along with the silence of others.

"Woah, what!"

"Waaait a minute..."

"Is it too late to claim virginity?"

"... Wh... What is the price?" the VP asked.

Kaede snickered. "Good boy... The price..." she said, letting go of the VP.

She turned and pointed to all of the females in the room. "Grab her, and her, and her, and all the other females in this room... On their chest. Flat chested? The legs are begging for attention... Then you are going to answer one more question." Kaede stated in her usual seductive tone.

The students gasped, some girls covering their chests, others not saying anything or doing anything. The VP blushed and took a step back.

"... Um, may I answer the question first... Ma'am?" he asked Kaede.

Kaede had a slight look of surprise on her face. She rubbed her lip, licking her finger which was doing "things" to the males as she rubbed her armour... What a slut...

"Such well behaved manners... Okay..." she said as she took the VP's seat. The students merely didn't move as the commotion went on while the VP was now leaning against the wall. Kaede pulled out a cigarette from her gauntlet and put it in her mouth as the cigarette lit up by itself. She took a big puff, and blew out the smoke into the President's face which he replied to by coughing.

"Are you afraid of needles?"


End file.
